


don't need the sun to keep you warm... (when you’ve got arms)

by space_oreos



Series: random standalones [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Musical Instruments, background glimmadora, brief bow appearance, glimmadora fan kid, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oreos/pseuds/space_oreos
Summary: A (not quite) lifetime of playing the piano, past and present.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & OC (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: random standalones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001628
Kudos: 8





	don't need the sun to keep you warm... (when you’ve got arms)

_“Alright Adora. How much do you know about the piano.” Silence. Then a mumbled whisper. “Could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch that.” A quiet answer, uttered in shame. “That’s all quite right Adora. This isn’t a test. Nobody expects you to know everything about the piano.” The woman looks down at the child and laughs in amusement after their response. “No, as a matter of fact…”_

A _questioning look receives a nod. “This is rather backwards logic, but I’m actually hoping you don’t know that much so I can teach you more.” A silence as the student processes this. “You’re a lovely child, Adora, and that includes the good and the bad.” A pause. “I’m honored to teach you.” Adora doesn’t perk up, but she does relax slightly, so Angella begins with her lesson. She look at the child’s hand. “Adora,”_

* * *

“-your hand is off, kiddo. Yeah, just pretend you’re holding a ball, or.. or a computer mouse! Yeah that’s it!” “Mom,” Amanda whines, ducking her head in embarrassment. “No one says computer mouse anymore!” Regardless, Amanda heeds her mom’s instruction, curving her hand on the piano, as Adora sputters in mock offense.”How come you get to say it?”

“Because when I say it it’s hip and cool, and when you say it it’s desperate and contrived” Adora mock pouts, smiling as Amanda giggles, and presses a kiss to her forehead. At the sound of footsteps Adora swivels around, meeting eyes with Glimmer who blows a kiss. Adora winks back then refocuses her attention on the piano and plays a short piece. “You see this black thingy, played like this? It’s a sharp and”

* * *

_“it’s higher in pitch by one semi-tone.” Adora, to be honest, is not really paying that much attention to her lesson. She’s just revelling in the atmosphere, relishing in the feel of safety and home, and knowing that she’ll be able to get to play the piano and beg Miss Angella for a third cookie when Micah finishes baking and share the fourth one with Glimmer. “Now, I want you and Bow to play your piece. Bow will play F clef, and Adora, you’ll play-“_

“G clef.” Alright kiddo? An eager nod in response, and together mother and child start singing”

_“But we’ve got each other” Another voice joins in. “And that’s even better!” Together the two children sing as one “You don’t need the sun to keep you warm”_

“When you’ve got arms” “Wishes come from you and not” “a random shooting star” Mother and daughter’s hands slide over the piano, sometimes too literally as Amanda’s finger slips and hits the wrong key. All three voice sing together, voices not entire in key and restrained mirth showing through as they sing “and what-“

_“we”_

“have”

_“is”_

“you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the song is “What We Have is You” from Kipo and the Wonderbeasts.  
> This started out as a prompt from an anon but then became an au where the BFS (+ Catra) all meet each other through Glimmer’s mom’s piano lessons. If you liked this pls don’t hesitate to drop a comment and some kudos!


End file.
